1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor comprising a frame and drivable transport means, provided with parallel carriers extending transversely to the direction of movement of the transport means, each said carriers being pivotally coupled to at least one flexible coupling means, whilst at least some of said carriers support pusher shoes, whereby a pusher shoe is connected to a group of three guide wheels positioned at the side of a respective carrier remote from the pusher shoe, which guide wheels are capable of cooperating with a guide rail extending at an angle to the intended direction of movement of the carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conveyor of this type is known from British Patent Application No. 2,057,381. This known conveyor comprises three guide wheels, which all have the same height. This known construction has several disadvantages. For example, the guide wheels can be guided along a guide rail on one side only. Also when a switch means is being passed, all three guide wheels must furthermore have passed the switch before the position of the switch means can be changed.